Light Storm
by snowstrm23
Summary: This is my first story ever. It's about a girl named Arya who finds herself in Slades hands. She's being held there against her will, and the only thing stopping her from leaving is Slade's deadly threats. She's on a mission to destroy the titans. It's Rx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"You cannot contain me here! I will get free and when I do you will pay for your crimes!" a young ladies voice spoke as she was chained to a wall. She struggled to get free from the chains that imprisoned her, her white hair covering part of her face.

"But until then you will obey me and me alone." Slade said to the young girl. He walked over to her and lifted her chin so that they were looking at each other. With his other hand he gently moved the lose hair away from her soft pale skin so that he could see all of her face. There eyes locked but only for short time because she had spat in his face. "You reached girl!" Slade shouted as he wiped his mask off.

"I will never obey you!" she said bitterly trying to reach him.

"You will other wise everything you ever cared for will be gone in a flash." Slade said with interest as a screen behind him lit up with multiple pictures of everyone and everything she cared for. She lowered her head. He had found her weakness, and she could do nothing.

"I will obey you. But know this-" she looked up at him, "-I'm only doing this to save those I love. If anyone or anything that I care for is hurt or ruined, you will regret it." the paled, white hair lady said with anger in her voice. Slade smiled.

"Good. Now, down to business." he pressed a button and the chains that had been around her wrists and ankles clicked and she was free. She rubbed her right wrist with her left hand. She looked up at him as he motioned for her to walk beside him to the screens. "These are your targets." Ten pictures came up and he pointed to each one of them and what she was to do. "You are to destroy them one by one." Slade said as he looked over to her.

"What! What have they done to you?" the young girl asked looking at Slade with such concern for those she was told to destroy. Slade walked over to his table and picked up some stuff and walked back to her.

"They lived." he said simply. "Take these." he handed her a stun gun that attached to her wrist, an ear piece so that they would be able to communicate with each other, a utility belt filled with different gadgets to assist her, and a device that could transform her into anyone she chose. She knew what they were, and she hesitated when he gave them to her. "These will aide in your mission." Slade said simply.

"I hate you!" she said in a low voice. She put the gadgets on. "And know this, I will not kill them! I cannot." she said in a brave voice.

"Hmm...You will if I tell you to." Slade said simply. "Your first target is him." he pointed to one of the pictures. "You have your mission, now go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The young girl walked along the streets, looking for her target. She didn't want to cause anyone pain. The young girl pulled out a tracking device and looked at it. Her target was a little over one mile away.

"I don't wish to do this." she told herself, "But if I do not then I am going to lose everything." She found her first target. She looked at him and began analyzing him. She looked at him, and back at her small hand held computer she was holding. "Beast Boy."

"Dudes, I HAVE to go to the bathroom." Beast Boy yelled as he ran inside the pizza parlor and went straight to the bathroom.

"Now is your opportunity!" Slade hissed in her ear. She closed her eyes and turned into Terra. She walked inside and waited for him to come out of the men's room. As she waited she looked at herself through one of the windows outlining the bar table. She sighed and looked towards the bathrooms, and there was Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy" the girl disguised as Terra said.

"Terra?" Beast boy shouted in shock. He ran over to her instantly. "I can't believe it! You're ok...where have you been?"

"Um...maybe we should go some where else and talk." the false Terra spoke softly.

"Ok, where though?" beast boy asked not taking his eyes off of her. The girl looked around.

"Over there, in the corner!" she stated as she took his hand and guided him over there. In this corner they were hardly seen.

"I've missed you so much Terra." Beast boy spoke in a low voice, looking down.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy." the girl gave him a hug, and as she did so she zapped him. One hundred volts went through his body, and he fainted. She turned back into herself and sighed. She didn't want to do that, but this way he was unconscious and it looked as if she had killed him. She picked him up and went to the back. She placed him inside a special box. With the help of her own powers she morphed him into a mouse and gave him a shot that would make him stay like that for quite some time. She put him behind the building with some food and water inside the container. "Be safe for now Beast Boy." she whispered. She glanced at her target device. Slade had given her another target to hit. She got up and walked back inside; as she walked she disguised herself as Beast Boy.

"What took you so long beast boy?" Cyborg asked.

"I...uh...really had to go." the girl said in beast boys tone of voice.

"Oh, ok. Well ya'll ready to go?" Cyborg asked the rest of the team.

"Let's go." Raven murmured as she got up and started walking back home.

"Starfire grabbed Robin and flew up into the air. Raven levitated herself up and Cyborg looked at the girl pretending to be beast boy.

"What you waitin' for dude? Give me a lift home." Cyborg laughed with a smile on his face.

"Uh ya, ok." She turned herself into a green pterodactyl and grabbed him. They all met up at the titan's tower.

"I'm going to go take a nap." Stated Beast Boy as 'she' walked to his bedroom.

"Uh, you sure you don't want to play some Game Station?" Cyborg shouted after him.

"No, I need my beauty nap." and with that she went to beast boys room. She turned back into her self and looked around. "Wow, this guy is a messy person."

Night fell over the tower and everyone was sound asleep. That is except for one young lady. The young girl snuck around till she finally found Cyborg's sleeping chambers. She hadn't had any contact with Slade the entire day, so for her it was ok to take her time. She went into Cyborg's room and walked around slowly. Slade had given her everything he knew about the Titans. Including the information that Terra had collected for him.

"I wish I didn't have to do this." Cyborg moved around some, which scared her. "I wonder what happened to you so long ago that made you this way." she said touching his cold metal arm. "Do you feel pain?" she asked him in a small whisper. "Here is a dream for you, this is a special disc. It will make you sleep, and at the same time it will look as if I have shut you down for good. I'm the only one who knows the code to bring you back. I shall try to get you back online as soon as I can." When she said that she pushed in a small CD and when it finally loaded he went into his dream-shut down mode. "Sweet dreams." She whispered. She went back into beast boy's room and fell asleep.

Early the next morning Robin was the first to get up. Raven got up next and then came Starfire. The young girl woke up to the sound of Slade's annoying evil voice.

"You're next target is Robin." Slade told her.

"How am I to take down Robin?" she asked herself. She read everything that Slade had given her on him, but she was still unclear of how to take him down. She thought about this for quite some time. Then it dawned on her. _Oh no!_ She thought. She turned herself into a green hummingbird and flew out of the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

She came to the top of the tower, and stood in the middle of the roof and levitated off the ground. Everyone inside the tower, except Cyborg and Beast Boy, woke up because they heard a loud noise coming from outside. Of course, Robin was the first to get up and the first to see what was going on.

"What's going on Robin?" Starfire asked him looking at the person floating 20 ft in the air.

"I don't know, but be ready for anything." Robin said in a conscious tone.

_I don't want to hurt them. I don't wish to. _

"What is taking so long?" Slade shouted in her ear piece.

"I can't do this..." the girl whispered as she looked towards the sky.

"You can and you will!" Slade snapped back getting very irritated.

She levitated herself so that she was standing before the three remaining titans, her white hair blowing across her face.

"Who are you?" Raven spoke up.

"I am Light Storm!" she shouted as she lifted her arms so that they were stretched out in front of her. White sparks began to fly at them from her finger tips, purposely missing them.

"Titans move!" Robin yelled.

Light Storm separated them. They now had to use there communicators to talk to each other.

"Please, where is Beast Boy and Cyborg?" Starfire asked into her communicator as she shot some star bolts.

"Cyborg is in his room on shut down." Raven said over the communicator.

"What?" Starfire and Robin asked in unison.

"I tried waking him up, but his system is shut off, and I can't get him to come back online." Raven put the communicator down and turned into her shadow self and maneuvered her way over to Robin.

"Cyborg's offline and Beast Boy's missing." Robin was furious.

"What are you waiting for? Separate them and bring Robin to me!" Slade roared.

"Will you stop yelling at me? I'm doing the best I can." Light Storm shot back at him.

"Titan's split up and take her down!" Robin shouted at the other two titans.

Starfire shot star bolts at her and Raven picked up objects with her telekinesis. They fought for quite awhile, that is until Slade told her to use the stun gun. She lifted her wrist and aimed it at Starfire.

"STARFIRE!" Robin screamed, but it was too late, she had hit her and she fell to the ground. Raven rushed over to Starfire's side. Robin went crazy and tackled Light Storm. Light Storm didn't see it coming because she was too distracted by the results of the gun fire.

"Get off of me!" Light Storm grumbled as she tried to get Robin off of her.

"Who are you working for?" Robin asked her with a deadly glare. Light Storm stopped struggling and did the same thing she did to Beast Boy. A hundred volts went through his body and he lost his grip on her and she was free. Raven got up and attacked her.

"You won't get away with this!" Raven yelled. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A black aura surrounded Light Storm, she couldn't move. Raven walked closer to her, and repeated the question that was asked a few moments before, "Who are you working for?"

_It's not who I'm working for, it's 'who's making you do this?' _Light Storm thought.

Light Storm didn't say anything, instead she just groaned and a giant white light knocked Raven a few feet away from her. The black aura disappeared when Raven hit the ground. Light Storm picked up Robin and flew off. Raven was going to attempt to go after them, but she saw Starfire still on the ground knocked out. She decided to take care of her, and see if she could get Cyborg back online. As she looked at the ground she found something that Light Storm had left behind. She picked it up and levitated Starfire into the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Robin was lying on an old mattress in a dark cell. Light Storm was standing at the wall facing Robin looking blankly at the floor. Robin was just coming too from the shock that Light Storm had given him.

Robin opened his eyes and looked around. Light Storm glanced at him and back at the floor. A few moments later he was fully alert and attempted to grab something from his utility belt.

"You won't find your weapons anywhere on you." Light Storm said not even talking her eyes off the floor.

"Where am I?" Robin shouted.

"Slade's cell." Light Storm simply said.

Robin walked over to the cell door and started tugging on it.

"Don't bother Robin, that door won't open no matter what you try to do."

"What's going on? Why am I here?" Robin demanded.

"To be honest, I haven't a clue, and Slade wants you here because he knows without you on the team they will be easily defeated."

Robin didn't like her answer and showed it by kicking the cell door multiple times. When he found that wasn't getting him anywhere he went to the wall and pounded on it with both fists.

"Starfire? Are you ok?" Raven asked.

"I am fine, where is Robin?" Starfire got up and looked around.

"Light Storm took him. We need to find Beast Boy and get a hold of Titans East."

"No!" Starfire shouted. "This is my fault, if I had moved out of the way he would not have been captured."

"Look Starfire, there's no use wondering what could have been. Right now we need to get a hold of the honorary titans." Raven told her as she began paging Bumble Bee, Aqualad, Mas and Menos, and Speedy.

A few moments later a picture of Bumble Bee popped up on the Titans screen.

"What's going on Rob-" Bumble Bee started, "-I mean Raven. Sorry, usually Robin is the one contacting us."

"It's ok. Look we need you and your team to come over to the Tower. We have a situation."

"My real name is Arya. I was born in Hawaii and raised in a normal suburb neighborhood. I was loved by my mother and father. I pretty much had a normal life. I went to school; I had terrific friends, even a boyfriend at one point. I was so in control of my life. That is till that one night." she paused taking a deep sigh, "One night I had decided to take a short cut home, I had gone to a friend's house not to far away, but I was running late and I had a curfew I couldn't miss. I took a short cut through a really nice park. That is until these two groups got in a fight. I was caught in a crossfire. They were two groups who believed in two different things. They've been fighting for as long as they could remember. I know this know because I looked it up online. But anyway, one of them threw a white crystal. I didn't know what it was, so stupid me, I picked it up. It blew up and threw me almost eight feet away. When I woke up I was in a hospital bed. My mom and dad were there holding my hands. I got to go home a week later. A few months went by and everything was pretty much back to normal." Light Storm paused from her rambling.

"Then one day something strange happened. Some girl tried to pick a fight with me all because I was talking with her boyfriend about the homework due in one of my classes. She kept pushing me and calling me names. I got mad and the next thing I knew I screamed really loud and my hair and eyes turned white and sparks flew out of my finger tips and shocked her. Everyone who was around looked at me with confused and scared faces. I didn't know what happened so I ran home. I told my parents what had happened and they called the doctors. But before the doctors could arrive a man in an orange and black suit blasted my front door down and came straight for me and took me away. The next thing I know I'm wearing this uniform and I'm forced to obey his every order." she finished after talking for quite a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"What is that Raven?" Starfire asked curiously.

"I don't know, but Light Storm dropped it when she flew away with Robin." Raven answered.

Before another word could be said the door bell rang through the entire tower.

"Who could that be?" Starfire looked at Raven. As Raven started walking to the front door, she told Starfire the events that had happened. They approached the door and cautiously opened it a small ways.

"Who is it?" Raven asked.

"It's us, Titans East." Bumble Bee answered back.

The door opened and all the honorary titans stood there looking at Raven. Raven moved to the side and let them in.

"So what's going on?" Bumble Bee asked as she walked past Starfire.

"Slade" was the only word that escaped Raven's lips. With that one name both fear and fury could be heard in her voice.

The honorary titans gasped. Though they never fought him personally, they knew of the horrible things he did.

"So what's the plan?" Aqualad asked as they entered the living room with the giant view of the city.

"I'm not sure." Raven replied.

"We need to rescue Robin!" Starfire blurted out. The others were shocked at how angry she was getting and how it seemed to come out of no where.

"Starfire, we'll save Robin, but right now we need a plan" Raven told her.

Starfire walked to the counter where Raven had left the item that Light Storm had dropped. She pulled a small CD from the envelope it was in. She walked over to the main computer and put it into the computer. Raven was telling the Titans East what had happened before they had called them. They all stopped when they saw Light Storm on the Screen.

"Why are you serving him? What is his advantage over you" Robin asked trying to get answers out of Light Storm.

"He--" she began.

"Robin, so nice of you to join us." Slade walked in from a door that was covered by the dark shadows of the underground layer. He hadn't noticed it before.

"What do you want with me Slade?" Robin shouted.

"I want you out of my hair--" he smiled, "--for good."

Light Storm looked at him with such furry. Robin noticed this; he could tell she didn't want to do the things she was instructed to do.

"Watch him for now, those are your orders. I'm planning your next attack." Slade said as he glanced at Light Storm and walked out, the door closing behind him.

"I know you don't want to obey him." Robin softened. He felt bad for her.

"You are correct. How I wish to be free again. I just want to go home and tell my family and friends that I love them--" she couldn't finish her thought because tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Light Storm please, tell me where is Beast Boy? What's wrong with Cyborg and is Starfire ok?"

Light Storm looked at him. "You like Starfire don't you?" she asked curiously.

"What? No, we're just, I just --" Robin tried to find the correct words. Light Storm giggled a little bit.

"Robin, you wouldn't be here if you didn't tackle me to get your revenge for Starfire being injured." Light Storm had a point. Robin didn't know what he was doing till seconds after she had shocked him. All he knew was that he was furious when Starfire hit the ground. "To answer your questions--" she walked over to his cell door and stood very close to him. "--Beast Boy is fine, he's just . . . being a mouse in the back of a building--" Robin looked concerned; after all, he has been there for some time now. Light Storm sensed his concern and added, "--he has food and water, and plenty of it. Cyborg is on a special shutdown mode that makes him look like he'll never again wake up, but I can bring him back. As for Starfire, she's fine, she should be awake right now." she paused for a moment and then added in a small whisper, "Slade thinks I've destroyed them, at least Beast Boy and Cyborg. It would be wise not to say anything to him for both our sakes."

"Light Storm please help me out of here. Let me go." Robin pleaded. Light Storm turned away and walked back to her original place. "Please."

"I can't."

"Ayra --" Robin started but Light Storm cut him off.

"I said I can't." She looked away from him.

"Why not?" Robin had to know why.

"Even if I tried opening that door it wouldn't work. Slade poured hours of time into that cell, nothing can get out of it, and anyone trying to get in will surely be sorry."

Robin was about to protest but he was interrupted by Slade's evil voice calling for Ayra. Robin softened his expression and gave her a puppy eye look. She knew he was pleading for her to let him go.

"I can't Robin." She would have said more but Slade called for her once again but this time more irritated. She turned her head and walked away. Robin turned around and hit the wall with everything he had.

"Is that--" Aqualad began but was interrupted by Raven.

"Light Storm."

"Please, why does she contact us with this small circular device?" Starfire asked confused.

"It's a CD Starfire, and I don't know. Play it." Raven told her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Titans, I don't have much time to tell you what is going on, but please believe me when I say I don't want to hurt anyone. Although I do believe I can help you out. I'm about to give you information that you must work with as secretly as possible. I need Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy to go to Hawaii and help my family and friends. I know I shouldn't be asking you to do this, but Slade has them imprisoned inside my home. That's why and how he's making me do all these horrid things. I'd go there myself, but by the time I take a step out the door he would have already told his minions to destroy them. That's not something I want. Located in this disc is directions to my home and everything else you may need that will help in your aide to get them out of danger. You may be wondering what has become of your friends and why I need you to do this secretly. Beast Boy is trapped inside a cage with food and water behind the Pizza Place's building in the ally way. He's stuck being a rodent, but I've included the antidote here in this CD. Cyborg is in a dream-shut down mode. All you have to do is take this CD and put it into him. That will override the program that I used to cause this. Starfire, I know you're watching this, but I need you to lay low with Beast Boy and Cyborg. Slade thinks I eliminated you three. Please Please Please don't let him find you alive! If he does he will hurt my family and Robin." Starfire jumped up when she heard what would happen to Robin. Raven gave her a look that made Starfire blush, although Raven didn't know why. "If you do this, then you can come out of hiding and I will be able to take Slade out myself. I'm guessing by the way he wanted Robin; you have dealt with him before. Please be careful. Until then, I must hunt you down one by one. I am sorry. Please know that I don't want to do this. Robin --" All of a sudden the CD just stopped at that.

"Robin what?" Starfire jumped up and floated up to the screen and bounded on it. Bounding the screen wasn't working, but she kicked it once more and said much loader than before, "ROBIN WHAT?"

"You ok Starfire?" Speedy asked.

"No I am not fine! My friend Robin has been kidnapped and I cannot save him!" Starfire paced back and forth steaming.

"Starfire, we will save him, we just need some time to figure out how." Raven told her as she tried to calm her.

"So exactly what is the plan?" Bumble Bee asked looking over at Raven and Starfire.

"Debemos funcionar en el robin del gancho agarrador de la capa de Slade y el funcionamiento se retira. Eso debe ser bastante simple." Mumbled Mas and Menos.

"Yeah, that was understandable." Raven mentioned under her breath.

While Raven paced around everyone was just thinking or staring at her. All of a sudden Raven took the CD from the computer and turned around to face the group.

"Mas and Menos, I need you two to go find Beast Boy, but please be careful and don't get caught." Raven almost demanded.

"Sí ma'am" and with that they rushed out the door.

"Speedy and Aqualad, I need you to find out everything you can on Light Storm. Bumble Bee and Starfire you come with me." Raven ordered.

Raven started walking away.

"Where are we going?" Bumble Bee asked.

"We're going to bring Cyborg back online." Raven simply said.

They continued walking until they hit Cyborg's room. Raven stepped up to it and it opened with a _swish_. Starfire and Bumble Bee followed her in.

"Wow, look at all this technology. You figure he'd try to spend most of his time outside and away from it." Bumble Bee laughed.

Raven took the cover off of Cyborg's chest and ejected the previous CD and put in the CD that had Light Storm's information on it.

"Why is it not working Raven?" Starfire asked getting ready to have another episode.

"I don't know Starfire, maybe we just have to wait a moment or two."

Bumble Bee was tired of waiting. She walked over to him and took her 'B' shaped stingers out and zapped him. Cyborg's system came online.

"Hey! What was that for?" Cyborg shouted as he rubbed his head.

"Hey Sparky, just thought I'd help that CD to kick in." Bumble Bee smirked.

"What CD? What's going on?" Cyborg asked confused.

As Raven walked towards Cyborg's door she answered Cyborg's question, "We'll tell you shortly, right now we need to make an antidote for Beast Boy."

"What exactly are we suppose to be looking for?" Aqualad asked Speedy.

"Honestly, I haven't a clue. But I wasn't about to ask Raven otherwise she might have exploded on me." Speedy replied.

They continued walking to the Hall of Records. This place had everything you need to know about anyone. Including old newspapers. Speedy had told Aqualad that they need to go there to see if they could find anything on her when she was little, like an accident in a lab or something.

"Looking for me?" was Light Storms only response to what Speedy's last comment was.

"I'm guessing you're Light Storm." Speedy smiled weakly.

"You have guessed correct." With that being said she blasted them with her hands.

"Hey!" Aqualad shouted.

Light Storm had hit Speedy's communicator and hurt his hand. She didn't want to, but Slade had made her.

"Oh man!" Speedy cried.

"What happened?" Aqualad yelled out.

"She destroyed my communicator, I can't contact the Titans!" Speedy replied. Aqualad gave him the _uh-oh _look.

"Where's yours?" Speedy asked looking at him with worried eyes as they tried to dodge Light Storms attacks.

"I…uh…don't have mine." Aqualad murmured.

"WHAT?" Speedy screamed.

"Look, I was in a hurry and left it in my house, under the ocean!" Aqualad shouted back.

"Oh crap." Was all Speedy could say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

"Done" Cyborg announced as he held up the antidote for Beast Boy's dilemma. As soon as he said that Mas and Menos came running in and held up the cage.

"Aquí él está, él se va loco todo este vez." Mas and Menos stated, although nobody understood a word they said.

"Wait," Raven started, looking at everyone, "We're talking about Beast Boy here, are we sure we want to change him back?"

"Raven, we do not have time for this, we must save Robin!" Starfire almost shouted.

"Fine, give it to him." Raven pouted.

Cyborg went over to Beast Boy and took him out of the cage. He took the needle and injected the shot. Cyborg set him down on the floor and watched. Moments later he morphed back into his human self.

"What took you guys so long!" Beast Boy tried to shout, he ended up coughing a little.

"You ok little buddy?" Cyborg asked him.

"I'll be fine; I just haven't been in my human form for a really long time. What's been going on?" Beast Boy replied.

"Please, let us get to this mission so that we can save Robin!" Starfire yelled as she was already out the door and down the hall.

"Does anyone know why she's been like this? I mean Robin has been kidnapped before, why is she freaking out now?" Raven asked confused.

"Maybe she's afraid Robin will fall for Light Storm." Cyborg chuckled and then it hit them all.

"She likes Robin!" they all said in unison.

"Ok, let's not ask her until after this ordeal" Raven stated, "oh, and you guys don't even try hinting at it or you'll have to answer to me!" Raven gave them a deadly look.

"Ok, ok! We won't say anything." Beast Boy assured her.

They went and joined Starfire to the main room. Cyborg pulled the CD out of him and placed it into the main computer so that he could catch up along with Beast Boy.

"How are we going to reach the Titans now you stupid water breather!" Speedy continued with there argument.

"Hey, watch the name calling or I'm going to sneak off and leave you to fight her on your own." Aqualad threatened.

Speedy shot some arrows at her but they all missed.

"Maybe we don't have to fight her." Speedy said thinking of a plan.

"What do you mean?" Aqualad asked him.

"She's using electricity right? If you can soak her, maybe it'll have the same affect as soaking Overload." Speedy answered him.

"It's worth a shot." Aqualad got up while dodging Light Storms attacks as he pulled out water from the hydrants on each side of the street. Light Storm Stopped and looked at him for a moment.

"Attack him now!" Slade hissed in her ear.

She did as she was told. But Aqualad dodged her attacks. Speedy gave him a hand by shooting arrows at her to distract her. Aqualad called upon his ability to move liquid and shot it at her, she was caught off guard and soaked.

"Aaaahhhh!" Light Storm yelled as she was thrown away. When she landed she looked at her hands and tried to zap them, but was unable to.

"YES!" Speedy shouted. He smiled at Aqualad, "Told you!"

"Get up and fight Arya!" Slade shouted.

Light Storm slowly got up. "I can't."

"Yes you can! I know you have other powers! Use them now!" Slade hit his chair's arm and made a dent with his fist.

_What is he talking about? I don't have any other powers. All I can do is electricity and fly, that's it. _Light Storm thought to herself.

"Light Storm your under arrest!" Speedy said as he walked cautiously to her.

_How am I going to get out of here? _Robin thought. _Is Starfire really ok? What does Slade want with me this time?_ Robin was thinking about everything that had occurred when the door to the cell room opened. Before him was Slade, eying him curiosity.

"Slade! What do you want with me?" Demanded Robin.

"Patience Robin. All will be explained in due time, but first I need you for a little assignment." Slade smirked underneath his mask.

"I'm not doing anything you say!" Robin yelled at him, getting into his fighting stance.

"Who said anything about freedom of choice?" Slade said smoothly. Robin gave him a confused look and was caught off guard by a giant mechanical hand that put a small chip on the back of his head where no one could see it. Robin turned around as it pulled away and he broke it in two.

"Looks like you're machine didn't do its job." Robin smiled.

"On the contraire. It did exactly what I wanted it to do." Slade pulled out a small control box and pressed a green button. Robin crumbled to the floor in pain as the chip connected itself inside his skin.

"What...is...happening!" Robin whispered in pain.

"You're under my control now Robin." Slade smiled. Robin looked up at him.

"No!" he whispered as he lost control over his thoughts and body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Stay away from me." Light Storm demanded in a slow voice.

"What are you going to do? You're soaked, you're powers are of no-" Aqualad started but was cut off by a large, intense orange-ish shield surrounding Light Storm. Her eyes resembled the same color.

"What's going on?" Speedy asked Aqualad, expecting to get an answer.

"I don't know!" Aqualad yelled at him.

"So you expect Beast Boy, Starfire and I to go to Hawaii and save her so-called-family? How can we trust her? She's working for Slade!" Cyborg shouted raising his hands and arms and waving them around.

"Look, I don't think she would have told us all this if she was working for Slade of her own free will. Slade is forcing her to do this, we owe her a chance, and after all she did give us the antidote for Beast Boy and gave us the code to bring you back online." Raven told him in her usual monotone.

"We should hurry; I wish to save Robin as quickly as possible!" Starfire said softly.

"What is with you and Robin?" Beast Boy flat out asked her.

Everyone looked over at Starfire, wondering the same thing. Starfire got nervous and looked at them, thinking of what she could say to change topics.

"Please, let us just-"She started.

Raven gave Beast Boy a deadly glare and elbowed his arm. He didn't budge though because to him, Starfire needed to let the cat out of the bag.

"Answer the question." Beast Boy demanded, which surprised both Cyborg and Raven. Bumble Bee just stayed quiet as she eyed Cyborg.

Starfire looked away. She didn't want anyone to know about her true feelings towards Robin. She sighed as she looked back up at them, but quickly lowered her eyes.

"I think I'm in, as you say, in-" she paused. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. "-love with Robin." Starfire looked up and gave a weak, sheepish smile.

"No wonder why you've been acting so weird lately." Raven said in a dull voice.

Starfire glanced at them with a serious face.

"Please do not tell him!" she pleaded and begged.

"Star, we won't tell him. Promise." Cyborg said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Raven interrupted there little bonding moment with a loud sigh. Cyborg took his hand off her shoulder and took a few steps backwards. Raven Stepped forward and handed Cyborg the copy of the CD that she had burned.

"Take this so you can find Light Storm's home. Good luck, and try to get back as soon as you can. Oh and please don't get caught. I think it would be best if you take the--"

"T-Ship." Cyborg finished.

"Right." Raven smirked a little.

"Titan's GO!" Cyborg gestured to Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Good luck Sparky." Bumble Bee whispered.

Aqualad and Speedy just stood in front of Light Storm, trying to figure out what was happening. Aqualad tried throwing water at her, but was unsuccessful do to the fact that the water just evaporated. Speedy tried to hit it with his electric arrows, but the shield absorbed it.

Finally, after a long time of standing there dumbfounded Aqualad turned to Speedy, "We need to get out of here before she decides to attack again." Speedy nodded and they ran back towards the tower.

_What is happening to me! _Light Storm thought to herself. _I can't stop! _She tried standing up, but she soon after hit the ground and doubled-over in pain. Something was going on, something powerful, but she didn't know what it was and she didn't know how to stop it.

"What is going on up there?" Slade asked in her ear.

Light Storm couldn't answer, she felt like she was out of breath.

Aggravated, Slade asked again, but again he got no answer. Instead he got a bunch of static.

The ear pieces fell out and disintegrated as they hit the shield. Slade was furious when the Screen popped up that said 'Lost Communication'.

Speedy and Aqualad got to the top of the Tower in record time. They ran into the main room and told Raven, Bumble Bee, Mas and Menos what happened. Mas and Menos made a comment that no one understood.

"What do you think is happening?" Speedy asked Raven.

"I'm not sure." Raven replied.

"Are we there yet?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg, getting ready to mess with buttons and levers that do certain things that he was unaware of.

"No!" Cyborg shouted, "and don't mess with anything!" he added.

"I wish to hurry to Beast Boy, but we must be patient." Starfire said, lowering her voice.

_How could I have let this happen?_ Light Storm asked herself. She was in the same position only minutes before. _Slade_, something in her mind said bitterly. _Slade_ is the reason all this badness is happening! Something deep within her woke up and forced her to levitate a few inches above the ground, she stood up and the orange shield surrounding her moved around her to form an oval that surrounded her. It felt like she wasn't in control anymore, but she knew better. Even though her powers were still new to her, she knew that she was in control, but it wasn't her. No, it was her emotions. Slade had forced her to fight, forced her to do bad things and he was the one to pay. She moved forward, as she did her orange glowing shield zapped everything that was electrical. Stop lights, iPods, CD players, TVs, everything it came in contact with. Her strikes never hit cars, people or animals, only electric things. Every where she went lights went out, power disappeared.

Moments later the Titans got calls of blackouts on every street Light Storm encountered. In minutes the Titans were right in front of Light Storm.

"Stop it right there!" Bumble Bee shouted, but to no avail. Light Storm continued forward.

Raven tried to stop her with multiple attacks, but all ended up with the same results . . . nothing could stop her. Speedy tried all kinds of arrows, but some just disintegrated and others she absorbed there electricity. Bumble Bee tried her bee stings, but Light Storm just absorbed them. Her shield was growing brighter and brighter with every zap and every electrical device she came in contact with.

"Nothings working." Speedy turned to Raven.

"She's getting more and more powerful. We can't stop her. All we can do is follow her." Raven started walking after her. The other Titans followed.

Mas and Menos stayed close to each other, Aqualad walked along side of Speedy and Bumble Bee. Raven was the leader of the group.

_How did I become the leader? _Raven asked herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Slade was mad. He couldn't contact Light Storm. "It's your turn Robin. Go, and take the remaining Titans down."

"Yes Master." Robin said mechanically.

"That's my boy." Slade smirked.

Light Storm was standing out side the door of Slade's layer. Her anger quickly turned into fear. She could see him standing there, waiting for her to walk through and attack him. Slade would then pull out the button that was threating her family and friends lives. Her shield flickered and disappeared into her fingers, all that energy inside her was waiting to burst out, but fear kept it in. She lowered herself to the ground and attempted to open the door.

In the shadows, and hidden places, the remaining Titans watched her. Everyone was in an attack position, ready to jump her at a seconds notice.

Leaning over Bumble Bee whispered to Raven, "Should we attack her now?"

"No, we need to see what's going on." Raven whispered back. "Ok, I'm going to go over a ways to find out how Cyborg is doing." With that she turned into her shadow self and disappeared into the ground. She went about a mile away and took out her communicator. "Cyborg come in. Cyborg." She announced into the hand held device. For a moment all she got was a bunch of white and black strips and the sound of static.

"What's up Raven?" Cyborg asked, almost shouting.

"How goes the mission?" she asked, small and to the point.

"Turns out she was right Raven. Slade did have them wired, but we disabled everything. All is good here. We're on our way back, and we're bringing Light Storm's parents, and the rest are going to friend's houses. That way they'll be safe and out of danger. We're getting ready to leave right now. So if that's it-" he stopped waiting for her to ask or give him another order.

"No, just get her as soon as possible. I'm not sure what's going on, but I know something's about to happen." She told him, looking around.

Cyborg nodded and the screen went black. She took the communicator and stuck it back into her cape, and after that she returned back to the other Titans.

"So how goes it?" Aqualad asked her.

"It's good, there on there way back. What's happened?" she whispered.

"Well, she just went in. Nothing else has happened." he replied.

Inside the building

Light Storm walked in carefully, she looked around every corner, and every darkened place to make sure that Slade wouldn't sneak up and attack her. What she found instead was Robin, standing in the middle of the floor with a single bright light flooding his body. Light Storm quickly, but cautiously approached him.

"Robin?" she whispered, "Robin are you ok? How did you--" she was cut off by Slade's appearance to the left of him. He placed his right hand on Robin's shoulder.

"He didn't." Slade simply stated. "He's no longer a threat to me, he's been reprogrammed to obey Me." he squinted his eye in his evil way.

"What do you mean reprogrammed?" Light Storm asked both afraid and confused.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." Slade paused. "Robin attack Arya."

"Yes master." Robin replied.

With that he lunged forward and attempted to disable his opponent. Light Storm jumped back and avoided some of his attacks. She didn't know much about defending herself, let alone Robin's great martial art abilities. Needless to say, she was losing. After awhile of trying to fight him off, Robin had hit her in the stomach furiously, she fell back a few feet and moaned in pain. She clenched her stomach with her hands, trying to soothe it. Tears running down her face, she looked up at Robin with pain, sympathy and regret.

"Robin--" Arya said in a low voice. "--I'm so sorry for doing this to you." she slowly said to him. Robin didn't respond, he didn't even change his facial expressions, but deep within him he heard her, and he was trying to fight Slade's hold on him, but it wasn't working.

Slade walked over to Arya, squatting by her side, "You see Arya, now that I have Robin under my control, and you are no longer needed." He got up and walked backwards to his original spot.

"What . . . are you going to do to me?" she asked, trying to get up from the floor, but she was hurting, she wasn't in the best position to fight anyone anymore.

Slade smiled with pleasure as he told Robin to finish her off.

Light Storms eyes widened and she dropped to the floor again, "No!" she tried to scream.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Slade left to attend to other matters, mainly plotting and all that stuff that he loves doing so much. Robin on the other hand was proceding forward towards Light Storm. Robin pulled out his bo-staff and attempted to hit her with it. Light Storms only defense right now was to keep moving away from him, so she slid across the floor in anyway she could to get away from the long metal staff.

"Robin please stop." she begged as she moved, but she was slowing down her movements, barely getting away from the hits.

Robin didn't reply, he backed her into a corner.

"Beast Boy, since your so good at keeping people entertained," Cyborg lied, "You can stay here and keep Light Storms parents here, and whatever you do, do NOT let them out of your sight. Can you do that?" Cyborg asked him.

"Sure no problem." Beast Boy smiled as he pulled out some movies and games from behind his back. He gave Cyborg a smile and Cyborg sighed.

"Ok, well me and Starfire are going to head out to help Raven and the other Titans." he said as he walked out the door. Beast Boy just gave them a smile and wished them luck and to call if they needed his help, and with that they were off.

Moments later they arrived at the site where they were greeted and informed by Raven, Bumble Bee, Aqualad, Speedy, Mas and Menos.

"Is Robin ok?" Starfire asked Raven. She looked hurt because she didn't know what torture Robin was induring, or weither he was ok or not. Raven just shook her head and gave her the I don't know look. "Please, let us go in and--" Starfire stopped, Raven had put her hand on her shoulder.

"Star, you need to relax, we're all concerned about Robin, but we need to know what's going on first. I'll go in and see if I can find out anything, just stay here until I get back. With that Raven turned into her shadow self and went towards and into the door.

Light Storm's powers weren't helping much, since she wasn't in the best condition they were causing her more harm then to Robin, not that she wanted to hurt him badly anyway.

"Robin please stop this. I know you can hear me, but please, you have to fight it, whatever Slade is doing to you. Please." Light Storm begged, but it wasn't any good. He is a finger puppet to Slade, whatever Slade wished him to do, he did, without hesitation or free will.

Raven saw what was happening and quickly went back to the Titans.

"Now is the time, Light Storm is under attack." She started walking back to the door.

Starfire grabbed her arm firmly, but also gently. "And Robin?" Raven lowered her head and her voice.

"He's the one that's hurting her." Starfire released her grip and zoomed ahead of the rest of the team. She blasted the door down and with one glowing hand illuminated the room. The others followed close behind her, keeping there guard up as well.

One of Slade's alarms alerted him of intruders. It didn't seem to phase him much. He simply walked back to Robin and gave him a new order to attack the Titans. Light Storm couldn't move anymore, she was still, so Slade wasn't concerned about her. Robin left Light Storm and Slade in search of the Titans.

"You see Arya, you can't win, you could never win. Weither or not you did as I told you, you were still going to lose. Pitty, I thought you were going to be harder to get rid of." Slade hissed over her and started walking away.

Unexpectedly, Light Storm slowly rose up from the ground, leaning up against a wall for support. Slade heard her efforts and turned around. He smirked, and gave a small evil chuckle.

"Robin? Where are you Robin?" Starfire called out into the darkness. Cyborg found a light switch and switched it on. There wasn't much light, but it was better than nothing.

Mas and Menos were walking and ran into something that had clothes. "Uh oh" they said in unison. They had ran straight into Robin. Before Robin could grab them, they touched each other and ran back to the group screaming and shouting stuff in spanish.

"Look!" Aqualad shouted and pointed in the direction that Mas and Menos had just came from seconds ago.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted.

"Hey dude, what's going on?" Cyborg asked walking towards him.

Robin jumped and punched Cyborg in the face. He was caught off guard and back up a few inches. The bunch wasn't hard enough to knock him down completely.

"Dude, what is your deal?" Cyborg asked him. Robin said nothing, and with that he started attacking them.

Cyborg held up his hands in attempt to stop Robin's excessive punching. Speedy threw a couple of arrows that had punching gloves for tips. Robin dodged them easily and threw some discs at him, which exploded on contact as they hit the floor. Raven picked him up and trusted him to one of the walls and held him there.

"Robin, what ever he did, we can help you. Please, tell us what's wrong." she asked him, but still no response. Instead he threw some silver balls that exploded and blinded her.

"AH!" she yelled out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Aqualad drew up some water pips and created a giant wave, of which he was riding. Robin threw another disc and turned it into ice. Aqualad was frozen along with it. One down and seven more to go.

Cyborg went and bunched him in the back, and this time, caught Robin off guard. Robin fell to the ground in pain. Cyborg walked over and attempted to pick him up by his collar, but Robin had other plans. He took his foot and slid it across the floor and triped Cyborg. Cyborg fell and Robin was on top of him in a heart beat. They rolled around for awhile and finally Robin got on top of Cyborgs back and shut him down. Cyborg fell to the ground, compeletly offline and unable to move. Two down, six more to go.

Bumble Bee went after him. Mainly to get him back for shutting Cyborg down. (Don't ask me what is goin' on between them, cause I don't know. -) She got a couple of bee stings in, but was quickly caught inside a round, off-white bubble that was unbreakable. She was caught in her small Bee state. The bubble fell to the ground and bounced aways back, until it hit Cyborgs leg. Three down, five more to go.

Raven recovered and went after him. She threw things at him and he quickly avoided them. Robin went after her and proceeded to kick and punch her, but everytime Raven put up a shield. Then from no where he pulled out a device that had Slade's emblem on it. He thrust it towards Raven and a bright string like rope came out and rapped itself around her. (the very same technology that was used in the episode 'Mad Mod') She couldn't use her powers and she couldn't break free. That's correct, four down, four to go.

Speedy was equally matched when it came to fighting Robin. They faught for quite awhile, everyone else watched, well everyone that could did. Arrows, discs, fists and kicks were thrown, used and blocked. Speedy hit Robin square in the chest and was thrown a few feet away. He seemed to be knocked out, and Speedy grinned with delight. He started gloating and unaware of Robin getting up. Starfire shouted out to him, but it was to late. Robin grabbed his bow and arrow bag and broke them.

"Hey!" Speedy yelled at him, but that was the last thing he said. Robin punched him so hard, it surprised everyone. "Well if you wanted them, all you had to do was ask." as he said the last two words he fell to the floor, silent and knocked out. Five down, three to go.

Mas and Menos started circuiling Robin. He tried to grab them, but was to slow. So without Mas and Menos knowing, he used his graveling hook, which had a string tied to it, and used it to trip them both. Of course, they saw it, but it was to late to stop and avoid it. So Mas and Menos tripped and fell. Robin quickly got to both of them and chained them to opposite walls.

"Mas!" Menos cried.

"Menos!" Mas cried. Seven down, one more to go.

Starfire was the last one remaining. She pulled out her communicator to call for Beast Boy, but Robin knocked it out of her hands and it fell into pieces as it hit the ground. Starfire looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Robin please don't do this. We are your friends and we didn't want to--" she was cut off by him lunding forward.

Slade had knocked Light Storm to the ground, and kept his foot on her stomach. She tried to keep him from squishing her like a bug, but it was getting harder and harder.

"You can't win Arya, you're done! Now, it's time for you and your family to die." Slade pulled out the button and pressed it. The screens of the house that were recently up on the TVs disappeared.

"Look again Slade." Light Storm said weakly as she gave him a smile that worried him. He pressed the button again and again, expecting to hear screams and buildings blowing up in smoke. But he got nothing.

"What?" he shouted. Pressing harder on her stomach. She yelled out in pain.

Robin grabbed Starfire by the shoulders and rammed her into the wall. She screamed in pain.

"Robin please, I know you're in there. Please fight it, please...don't hurt me again." she pleaded.

Robin's face softened. His expressionless face turned into concern, and the chip started going hay-wire. He let her go and fell to the floor, fighting the pain he felt inside of him and on his neck.

"Robin, what is happening?" Starfire asked him, rushing to his side.

"Chip . . . neck . . . short . . . out!" Robin said through clenched teeth.

"Robin, I do not understand. What do you wish me to do?" she said, trying to make sense of what he was saying.

Starfire got up and rushed over to Cyborg. She played around with some of the buttons and wires and finally got lucky enough to bring him back online.

"Hey get out of my system!" Cyborg shouted at the person touching his back.

"Cyborg, it is me. You're friend Starfire." she reassured him.

"Oh, hey! What's wrong with Robin?" he asked her looking over at him.

"I do not know, he told me 'Chip neck short out'. Please, is this some kind of coded message?" she asked him as they rushed back to him.

Cyborg turned him over to his side and looked at the back of his neck. "No Starfire, he's got a chip planted into his skin. Look." he pointed at it. Starfire covered her mouth and gasped.

"Can you remove it?" she asked, trying to comfort Robin.

"I guess I have to short it out, and it should just fall off." he attached one of his wires to the chip and he started transferring power to it. It didn't seem to work at first, but Cyborg kept adding more power to it, and minutes later it did short out and fall to the ground.

Robin sat up and gasped for air, as if he had stopped breathing for minutes. He looked at Cyborg and then at Starfire. He didn't take his eyes off of her. When he finally got his breath stablized he took her hands and placed it in his. Cyborg got up and walked over to the other Titans and started letting them go and freeing them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Starfire, I . . . I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to . . . I mean . . ." he tried to make complete sentences. Starfire placed one of her fingers on his lips. Robin's heart began to race.

"Robin, you need not to explain. I know it was not you that was hurting me, but Slade." She took her finger back and Robin's heart seemed to be skipping beats. He leaned over and kissed her. Everyone witnessed there first kiss. It may not have happened in a great surrounding, but it was very romantic . . . in some strange way, and Cyborg had recorded it. (Good idea Cyborg!)

Meanwhile, as everyone was getting back on there feet, Light Storm was in another room with Slade. She was still fighting to keep him from squishing her like a bug.

"Slade . . . you can't do this!" She said as she tried lifting his foot off of her.

"Watch me." He smiled and pressed harder. She closed her eyes tight and all that power she sucked up from earlier began to show itself once more. Her shield flickered around her and she gathered up enough strength to push Slade away. Naturally, Slade was getting nervous. She got up from her position and levitated a few inches above the ground.

"What!" Slade stumbled.

"You killed my parents, killed my friends, and tried to kill me!" Her shield stretched around them so that no one could get in or out. He tried to find a way out, but it was no use. Light Storm had engulfed them both with her shield. "Slade, it's your turn to pay!" She told him as she held up her hands and started her attacks. Slade dodged most of them, but couldn't dodge them all. He got in a few hits, but it didn't seem to do much, she continued zapping him, and finally Slade was losing. She poured her anger, fustration, sadness and hatred into her powers and gave him a final shock. As she did so, the Titans ran in. Robin and Starfire came in holding hands, making sure to keep the other at each of their sides. They saw through the shield what was going on. Light Storm was crying.

"What is that?" Speedy asked, rubbing his cheek from Robin's punch.

"Arya." Robin flat out said.

"On a first-name bases with her now are you?" Cyborg smiled weakly. Obviously it wasn't the time nor the place because Robin gave him a look that would have pierced right through him if he had that kind of power. Cyborg backed away.

After achieving her objective Light Storm's shield flickered and she fell to the ground, across from her was Slade. He too was on the ground and just as still as she was. The last thing Light Storm heard, was people walking around her asking if she was going to be ok, she didn't respond, but instead closed her eyes and drifted away.

Three days later Arya woke up to the sound of her mother and father talking to each other. Her first thoughts were either she was dreaming, or in Heaven. But instead they were each in a chair next to her infermary bed, which was inside the Titan's Tower. Her eyes flickered open and her mom jumped up with joy, almost giving her father a heart attack.

"Oh my poor sweet child! Arya, are you ok dear?" she asked, giving her a hug that was both warm and painful.

"Mom? Dad?" She sat up and looked around. "But how? I thought..."

"You're friends saved us." her mom told her.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around.

"You're in the--" her father paused. Looking around, "Titans Tower." he said, almost unsure if he had gotten the name right. Beast Boy laughed at his facial expression.

"Mom, Dad, I'm so glad you're ok." Arya gestured towards the both of them to give her a group hug. They acknowledged it and gave her one. "Mom, Dad, can you send the Titans in here please. I want to talk to them privately for a few minutes."

"Sure thing dear." her father said. He walked out of the room and the titans poored in.

After the door closed and all the Titans were inside, before anyone had a chance to say anything Arya looked up and started talking.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry." She started, and Cyborg was about to interupt her, but she held up one hand and continued, "I'm sorry about the things I did to you guys, well, some of you, but I am still sorry all the same. And thank you for saving my family and friends. I know you took a big chance when you trusted me. I know for awhile there, you thought I was evil, that I wanted to hurt you guys, but that was all Slade. He wanted me to...kill you. I couldn't do that, so I modified everything to only seem like that's what I was doing. Thank you again for giving me my life back, and for taking care of me for the past night."

"Actually," Robin smiled, everyone else seemed to be smiling too, "It's been three days."

"WHAT!" Arya shouted as loud as she could, which wasn't very loud, but still had the same affects.

"You've been in a comma like state for three days and four nights. We were afraid you wouldn't wake up." Raven spoke up.

"Wow." she tried smiling, but was still shocked.

"No problem." Cyborg told her.

"I just have to ask you guys a couple of questions." She looked up at them.

"And what's that?" Speedy asked.

"Well, first off, what happened to Slade? Is he in jail? Who are all of you and what are your powers?" she laughed at her last question.

"Unfortunatly, he got away." Robin told her as he tried to contain his anger. Starfire put one of her hands on his shoulder and he started to relax again. Light Storm was getting ready to get up, but was stopped by Aqualad.

"You shouldn't get up. You need to rest some more." he told her. At first she was going to push him away, but she decided that he was right.

"To answer your other question. You already know who I am. I don't have any special powers, but I do know many martial arts and I'm known for making my own weapons." Robin told her.

"I'm Aqualad. I can breath underwater and can communicate with fish." Aqualad said.

"My names Beast Boy." he made a funny face and Arya giggled. "I can morph into any animal." he told her and changed into a puppy and sat on her lap and allowed her to pet him. He didn't bother changing back.

"I'm Raven. My powers are telekenisis, I have others, but those I keep to myself." she said in her usual monotone.

"Names Speedy. I'm quick with my bow and arrows of different types." He bowed.

"I'm Cyborg, I'm half human and half machine. You probably already know what I can do."

"Estamos más y menos. Vamos realmente rápidos, pero solamente al tocar. Hablamos solamente español y no tenemos gusto de ser seperated" Mas and Menos told her.

"What did they say?" Arya asked the other Titans.

"Not a clue." Aqualad told her.

"I'm Bumble Bee, I can shrink to a bee's size and I have two 'B' shaped stingers."

"And I am Starfire. I can fly and throw starbolts from my hands and eyes." Robin looked at her and smiled as he put his arm around her.

"And that's both The Titans and The Titans East." Robin said. They all laughed.

"So, who are you?" Speedy asked.

"Well, as you know my name is Light Storm, but my real name is Arya. I come from Hawaii and --" she was cut off by her mom and dad who had walked in.

"Arya dear, it's time to take you home." her mom said.

"Ok." Arya turned towards her heros, "Thank you all so much, I will be sure to write, e-mail or call you, if you allow it." she smiled. Robin looked at all of the titans and pulled out a Titan communicator.

"We'll allow more than that. Here is a communicator. You're an official Honarary Titan." Robin smiled as he handed it to her.

For a moment it seemed as she wasn't going to take it, but she slowly took it from him and smiled, tears running down her face.

"Wow! I . . . I don't know what to say." she looked up at them.

"Well, you can say thank you and let us help you get home." Cyborg told her.

"Thank you!" she said with happiness.

And with all that said and done, they helped her get into the T-Sub and took her and her family home. From then on Arya's life got straightened out.

Robin and Starfire got together and were hanging around each other more than ever. Of course Cyborg would play there first kiss every chance he got. And to get back at Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy hooked Cyborg and Bumble Bee up, but that's another story all its own.

**The End.** (or is it?)


End file.
